4 Leaves of Clover
by AllHearts
Summary: Daun semanggi berhelai empat yang terus menerus berdiri di tempat yang sama. Rasa sakit dari sebuah persahabatan yang panjang. COUPLE BELUM DITENTUKAN. Kai-Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Sehun.
1. Teaser

SINOPSIS

Daun semanggi berdaun empat adalah lambang keberuntungan – begitulah yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Keempat orang itu bertemu. Dan mereka telah berhasil menemukan sesuatu di dalam diri masing-masing. Mereka tinggal di lorong yang sama. Mereka memiliki hal yang sama untuk disukai. Mereka telah berada di kelas yang sama sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga di Universitas saat ini. Tertarik pada hal yang sama. Dan banyak kesamaan lainnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai saling mendekat dan berdiri di dasar yang sama. Menganggap diri mereka sebagai empat daun dari daun semanggi berhelai empat – daun keberuntungan. Mereka memang beruntung – sangat beruntung. Hidup bersama orang yang selalu bersama denganmu dan tinggal dengan orang yang sama denganmu. Mereka pasti saling memahami satu sama lainnya, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Mereka telah terlalu lama hidup di dalam persamaan. Terlalu lama berdiri dengan tangkai yang sama. Dan tentunya mereka selalu memilih jalan yang sama agar keempat daun semanggi itu tidak rusak dan berakhir dengan menjadi daun semanggi tanpa helai. Mereka bahkan memiliki perasaan yang sama pada orang yang berbeda. Mereka sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Tapi pada orang yang berbeda. Mereka sudah terlanjur membuat lubang untuk orang itu, tapi justru yang lainnya lah yang terjatuh ke dalamnya.

Mereka telah terlanjur menjadi satu. Dengan akar yang disebut persahabatan dan batang yang disebut kekompakan dan kebersamaan.

Kim Jongin. Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun.

Keempat helai dari semanggi. Helaian keberuntungan. Tapi ternyata helaian itu sudah terlanjur terhalangi oleh bebatuan besar berisikan keegoisan.

Persahabatan. Cinta. Mimpi. Dunia. Kenyataan.

Kelima hal itu egois, kau tahu? Dan sialnya kelima hal egois itu saling berhubungan. Sangat sulit bagimu hanya untuk jatuh di salah satu lubangnya.

Persahabatan yang terlalu lama dan terlalu dekat – itu akan menjadi cinta. Rasa cinta yang kau rasakan akan membawamu ke dalam alam mimpi yang indah. Dan mimpi itu pasti akan hilang saat kau terbangun dan melihat dirimu di dunia – bahwa kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi orang itu. Hingga kau sadar di dalam kenyataan, bahwa kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk seorang sahabat yang mencintai sahabatmu yang lainnya. Dan saat kau melihat ke belakang, kau akan melihat sahabat lainnya yang menunggumu. Bagaimana rasanya? Sakitkah?

Bukankah sudah kukatakan, dunia kita ini terlalu egois. Sepertinya kita harus membuat dunia baru dimana kita bisa saling jujur. Dimana bisa mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam hati tanpa harus takut ada yang terluka.

Hanya ada satu pilihan jalan diantara jutaan jalan untuk bahagia. Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa kau harus memilihnya. Menghilangkan semua ego yang berteriak di dalam hati dan berusaha mencintai seseorang yang menunggumu di sana. Atau memaksakan rasa cinta dan bertahan dengan seulas senyuman palsu di pagi hari.

Seharusnya pilihan itu tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi ini adalah takdir yang harus kau jalani. Sangat sulit untuk menulis cerita cinta yang seperti ini. Tapi apakah kau mau menangis sendirian di dalam hatimu? Semua memang begitu rumit. Tapi bisakah kau berusaha mempertahankan semanggi itu? Ini memang menyakitkan – aku tahu itu. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika semanggi itu rusak.

Sebuah semanggi berhelai empat. Empat helai semanggi yang saling jatuh untuk yang lainnya. Permata embun yang selalu keluar dari mata itu. Bisakah sang waktu menghentikan ini?

* * *

**Maaf saya tidak melanjutkan tulisan yang kemarin^^**

**Ngomong-ngomong, saya memang sedang dalam masa UTS, tapi saya akan melanjutkannya di saat free time**

**Untuk fic yang satu ini, saya terinspirasi dari daun semanggi yang saya temui di dekat asrama saya**

**Dan saya hanya akan melanjutkannya jika mendapat respon yang bagus^^**

**Sampai jumpa di postingan selanjutnya~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi saya baru bisa nge-post ini ._.  
Maaf banget yaa.. durasinya ga bisa sepanjang 'Wanna Say' kkk~  
Tapi mungkin durasi akan diperpanjang (kalau saya punya waktu asti dipanjangin)^^**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya dimulai dari matahari. Matahari yang begitu disukainya. Tapi matahari itu terlalu menyengat. Membakar kulitnya di siang hari musim panas. Jika matahari memang cocok untuk disukainya, matahari tak seharusnya membakar kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu.

Sejak saat itu, dia berusaha mencari kesenangan baru. Dia memulainya dengan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat ditemukannya di taman. Langkah kaki kecilnya begitu ringan dibawa angin. Oh~ Jongin kecil sudah tak sabar untuk menemukan hal yang harus disukainya mulai sekarang.

Mata coklatnya berkeliaran mencari sesuatu yang menarik di antara mekarnya taman siang itu. Sebuah dandelion membuatnya tersenyum dan berlari-lari ke arahnya dan mencabut bunga itu dari tempatnya.

"Eoh? Kau suka bunga itu? Itu tidak bagus, kau tau?" suara itu membuat Jongin merengut tidak terima. Bukankah bunga itu indah? Bentuknya bulat dan jika ditiup, ada sesuatu yang putih yang berterbangan. Dan itu cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa bocah itu justru menghalanginya untuk menyukai Dandelion?

"Jika kau meniup dandelion, daunnya akan berterbangan dan itu tidak cantik lagi" jelas bocah itu lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin terhempas. Benar juga apa yang di? katakan orang itu. Tapi, kalau begini caranya, apa yang harus Jongin lakukan? Jongin tak akan memiliki sesuatu untuk disukai dan kemungkinan paling mengerikannya adalah diejek oleh Sehun. Sehun selalu saja menyebalkan dan suka mengejek Jongin. Dan tentu saja Jongin tak pernah menyukai itu.

Jongin berjalan pelan keluar dari taman. Misinya hari ini gagal total. Dan sepertinya Jongin tak memiliki semangat lagi untuk mencari sesuatu untuk disukai. Atau mungkin.. Jongin tak akan memiliki sesuatu untuk disukai. Semua sudah hancur.

Oh~ apa yang harus dikatakan Jongin nanti saat Sehun bertanya? Bocah tengil yang menyebalkan itu pasti akan merecokinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang misinya hari ini. Jongin tak siap jika Sehun mengejeknya karena tak menemukan hal yang disukainya untuk ditunjukkan. Jongin sangat pusing sekarang – bahkan rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja.

"Hei! Kau!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat bocah jangkung tadi. Rasa kecewanya semakin memuncak saat mengingat bagaimana cara bocah itu menghalanginya untuk menyukai dandelion.

"Mungkin kau boleh menyukai yang satu ini" kata bocah itu sambil mengangkat sebuah daun yang menyerupai rumput. Jongin hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan menatap bocah itu dengan bingung.

Bocah jangkung itu berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Senyuman yang dapat mengalahkan sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat di sore ini. Sambil membawa dua batang tumbuhan yang terlihat seperti rumput kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu untuk kau sukai kan? Kurasa kau boleh menyukai ini" ujar bocah itu sambil mengangkat rumput di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aku melihat ke kelasmu tadi. Kau Kim Jongin – siswa kelas satu di Gyeonghan Elemetary School kan? Aku Park Chanyeol – kelas dua" jelas Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang melebar – kini senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman lima jari.

"I-Itu apa? Rumput?"

Oh My~! Bocah jangkung itu ternyata kakak kelasnya! Pantas saja Jongin merasa sering melihatnya. Dan.. ukh! Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama Jongin? Apa Jongin seterkenal itu? Dan.. sepertinya ini adalah hari sial Jongin. Kakak kelasnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tertawa di depannya. Dan Jongin tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kakak kelasnya itu sangat tampan.

"Bukan. Ini disebut semanggi. Biasanya, semanggi itu daunnya hanya tiga. Dan beberapa semanggi itu berdaun empat. Semanggi berdaun empat itu disebut sebagai lambang keberuntungan. Tapi, entah itu memang lambang keberuntungan atau tidak – tapi semanggi itu cantik. Kau lihat? Tiffany-ssaem bilang, semanggi berdaun empat itu sulit ditemukan"

"Lalu, apa gunanya kalau sulit ditemukan?"

"Karena menyukai hal yang sulit ditemukan itu mengasyikkan. Bagaimana?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujui usulan Chanyeol. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk menyukai semanggi berdaun empat. Lagipula, walaupun dari jauh bentuknya mirip seperti rumput, tapi semanggi tidak buruk. Dan lagi, apa Chanyeol bilang semanggi berdaun empat itu lambang keberuntungan? Sepertinya Jongin bisa memamerkannya pada Sehun besok.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Aku menemukannya!" teriak Jongin dengan gembira saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman mengejek membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar. Karena sebentar lagi senyuman itu akan menghilang digantikan oleh wajah penuh rasa iri akan hal yang telah Jongin temukan – setidaknya menurut Jongin.

"Semanggi berdaun empat" jawab Jongin sambil melebarkan senyumannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyukai hal yang sama denganku?!" bentak Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Jongin merengut takut. Entahlah. Hal yang paling dibenci dan ditakuti Jongin adalah ejekan serta bentakan Sehun. Jongin benar-benar membenci itu.

"A-Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyukai itu" jawab Jongin dengan terbata.

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu muram. Dan itu membuat sebuah rasa menyesal terselip di dalam hati Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk membuat raut wajah Jongin muram. Sehun tak peduli jika wajah ayah atau ibunya yang berkerut atas kenakalannya – asal jangan Jongin. Entahlah. Sehun terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan mengapa dirinya begitu ambisius untuk menempatkan Jongin di tempat yang spesial. Tempat spesial dimana Sehun dapat selalu melihatnya.

"Sudahlah.. lagipula mempunyai kesukaan yang sama itu tidak buruk, kan? Kita bisa berbagi bersama" hibur Sehun dengan wajahnya yang nyaris selalu datar.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku tak yakin. Kenapa wajahmu datar sekali?"

"Hei! Aku baru saja mengajakmu untuk menyukai hal yang sama dan berbagi bersama" lagi-lagi Sehun membentak, namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Tapi tetap saja itu dapat mengagetkan Jongin – dan lagi-lagi membuat sebuah rasa penyesalan yang paling dibenci Sehun muncul lagi di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kita akan berbagi bersama. Walau aku tak suka ini" jawab Jongin sambil memalingkan wajahnya di kalimat terakhir dan tak lupa dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan kalimat awal.

Jongin langsung berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di samping meja Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Jongin membanting tasnya di atas meja dan membaringkan kepalanya di atasnya. Jongin melakukan itu semua tanpa memandang wajah Sehun. Karena Jongin benci sekali melihat wajah sedater itu. Kenapa Sehun suka sekali memasang wajah datar yang seperti orang dewasa itu, sih? Apa bagusnya wajah datar seperti itu?

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kalau memang tak suka, ya, kau tak perlu ikut dan mengganti kesukaanmu" kata Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak. Sehun baru sjaa berbohong menambah tumpukan dosanya – itulah yang dikatakan ibunya. Di dalam hati, Sehun berharap banyak agar Jongin tidak berniat untuk melakukan apa yang disebutkannya di dalam kalimatnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku mau berbagi denganmu. Hanya saja.. aku tak suka dengan wajahmu. Wajahmu itu seperti orang dewasa saja! Seperti wajah ayahku kalau tak boleh diganggu. Kata ibu, itu artinya ayah sedang ada masalah dan wajahnya akan berubah menjadi seperti wajahmu. Apa itu artinya aku tak boleh mengganggumu?"

Jujur, itu membuat Sehun merasa lega. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan keluhan Jongin itu? Ah.. lagi-lagi Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi apa salahnya membuat dirinya terlihat sempurna di hadapan orang lain? Tapi kenapa orang lain itu bukan dalam konteks semua orang? Kenapa hanya Jongin? Hah.. banyak sekali masalah. Sehun benar-benar akan seperti orang dewasa jika memikirkannya.

"Lalu harus kuapakan wajahku?" tanya Sehun pelan. Merasa agak ragu dengan pertanyaannya. Dan merasa sangat ragu pada ekspresi wajahnya. Memangnya harus wajahnya bagaimana?

"Tersenyumlah sedikit. Ibu bilang tersenyum akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan orang-orang akan suka melihat wajahmu"

Dan saat itulah sebuah senyuman ringan muncul di wajah Sehun – bukan senyuman mengejek atau seringaian jahil seperti biasanya. Sehun pikir Jongin benar. Ini lebih baik daripada biasanya. Sepertinya Sehun akan mulai tersenyum mulai sekarang. Tapi itu akan membuat teman-temannya bingung kan? Mungkin lebih baik tersenyum untuk Jongin saja. Ya, cukup tersenyum untuk Jongin. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kita akan bekerjasama, deal?" kata Jongin yang langsung duduk dengan tegak saat melihat senyuman tipis Sehun. Tangan Jongin terulur ke hadapan Sehun.

"Deal!" sahut Sehun sambil menyambut tangan Jongin. Dan seiring dengan itu, tawa mereka pecah melebur menyatukan perasaan bahagia yang ada.

Entahlah. Mungkin bagi Sehun, alasan tawanya kali ini adalah Jongin – MUNGKIN. Tapi, bukankah memang begitu? Sepanjang sejarah hidup Sehun yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu, Sehun hanya akan tertawa jika Jongin ada di sekitarnya. Tapi apakah itu pantas dijadikan alasan?

Tapi bagi Jongin.. entahlah. Anak ini aneh sekali. Menangis tanpa alasan. Tertawa tanpa alasan. Sederhana saja. Jongin menangis saat hatinya sedih walau Jongin tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih. Dan Jongin tertawa saat hatinya senang walau Jongin tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sesenang itu. Memang sederhana. Dan kau hanya perlu hal sederhana untuk bahagia – dan sepertinya Sehun mulai menyadari hal itu.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa si nakal Oh Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi si dingin Oh Sehun yang tampan. Dan tak pula ada yang menyadari bahwa si manja Kim Jongin telah tumbuh menjadi si manis Kim Jongin yang tampan. Keduanya memang tampan. Ya, tampan dan populer. Bahkan mereka telah menjadi anak populer di High School yang baru beberapa bulan ini mereka jajaki.

Kini, Jongin telah menempati kelas 1-A Wondeong-gu High School. Sekolah yang sama dengan senior favoritnya sejak kecil yang kini telah berubah menjadi si Manusia-Penuh-Senyuman Park Chanyeol yang tampan. Chanyeol mengikuti kegiatan ekstra basket, dan itu membuat Jongin ikut masuk ke klub yang sama dan hal itulah yang membuat Sehun turut bergabung ke dalam klub basket itu. Atau singkatnya, ketiga anak populer itu berada di dalam klub yang sama.

Klub basket Wondeong-gu memiliki 3 tim yang berbeda. Tidak. Sebenarnya mereka tidak berbeda. Namun karna klub basket Wondeong-gu adalah klub basket terhebat di Seoul sehingga memiliki begitu banyak pemain, maka Wondeong-gu memiliki 3 tim. Dari ketiga tim itu, akan disaring lagi menjadi lima tim yang akan menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk berlaga di pertandingan-pertandingan nasional. Formasi yang baik, bukan?

Tim basket Wondeong-gu memang disebut-sebut sebagai tim basket tingkat High School terbaik di Seoul, namun Wondeong-gu juga memiliki saingan ketat, yaitu Handeong-gu High School. Setiap tahun Wondeong-gu dan Handeong-gu bersaing dengan ketat di pertandingan nasional. Tapi selama ini Wondeong-gu selalu memenangkan pertandingan. Mungkin karena Wondeong-gu memiliki jadwal ekskul setiap harinya.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, para anggota tim basket Wondeong-gu sedang sibuk latihan di lapangan. Beberapa siswi yang membolos jadwal ekskul terlihat berdisi dengan sangat tidak manis di pinggir lapangan. Siswi-siswi itu berteriak histeris saat beberapa anggota tim basket yang terbilang populer berjalan melewati mereka – menyebabkan suara yang sangat tidak enak didengar hinggap di gendang telinga milik tuan Park selaku kepala sekolah dan berakhir dengan pengusiran siswi itu dari pinggir lapangan. Yah, itu sudah terjadi hampir setiap hari, dan tuan Park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan remaja masa kini yang begitu terpaku pada kata "suka-sukaan".

Pak Jung terlihat sibuk berjalan ke sana-ke mari untuk mengawasi latihan para anggota tim basket. Sementara tiga orang siswa terlihat sibuk memegang sebuah papan dengan mata yang sibuk mengawasi peralatan latihan dan pemain yang sibuk berlatih.

"Baekhyun-ssi.. sepertinya kau harus mengecek tim C. Pak Jung memanggilku dia bilang ada seorang anggota tim C yang terluka, tapi aku tak bisa ke sana karna harus mengatur peralatan yang tadi dipakai tim B" perintah Kyungsoo dengan kotak P3K di tangan kanannya dan bola basket yang terlihat kotor di tangan kirinya.

"Aish.. memangnya Jongdae kemana? Aku belum mengabsen anggota tim A" sahut Baekhyun kesal namun matanya masih memindai lapangan yang dipakai oleh tim A untuk berlatih.

"Jongdae sedang absen. Dia trauma datang ke sini setelah dipaksa oleh Luhan-hyung untuk menyanyi dengan keras kemarin. Tapi aku yakin, besok, dia juga pasti kembali" sahut Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kotak P3K di bangku yang diduduki Baekhyun dan pergi tanpa belas kasihan.

Sementara Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kesal lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan jengah. "Kris-hyung! Kuserahkan absen padamu!" teriak Baekhyun sebelum meletakkan papan absen ke atas bangku dan mengambil kotak P3K lalu berlalu menuju ke lapangan yang satunya lagi.

Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai basket. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa bermain basket. Alasan pertama karena tubuhnya yang cenderung pendek. Alasan kedua karena seberapa keras pun Baekhyun berlatih, teknik basket yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah _dribble_ – sementara yang lainnya tidak sama sekali. Karena Baekhyun sangat menyukai basket – tapi tak bisa bermain basket, maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membantu tim basket sebagai _manager_. Asal kau tahu, bahkan alasan Baekhyun masuk ke SMA Wondeong-gu pun karena tim basket merekalah yang dipandangnya paling keren di antara tim basket dari sekolah lainnya. Bagi Baekhyun, kekuatan tim basket terletak pada pundak pemain, pelatih dan _manager_nya. Dan Baekhyun sangat senang saat menemukan dirinya telah menjadi seorang _manager _tim basket untuk Wondeong-gu.

"_Annyeong-haseyo_. Aku _manager _Baekhyun dari kelas 2-A. _Manager_ Kyungsoo bilang ada yang terluka. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah terengah karena sedikit berlari untuk melewati lapangan tadi.

"Dia di sana. Tadi Tao sedang mengoper bola, tapi Sehun tak menyadarinya. Jadi bola itu justru mengenai wajahnya. Dan sekarang, hidungnya tak berhenti berdarah" jelas salah seorang siswa di antara anggota tim basket C yang terdiam membeku di tengah lapangan.

"Ah.. tak apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihan" ujar Baekhyun lalu berlari ke salah satu tepi lapangan tempat beberapa orang siswa berkumpul. Baekhyun segera enerobos kumpulan itu dan berjongkok di barisan depan.

"_Annyeong-haseyo_.. aku _manager _Baekhyun dari kelas 2-A. Tolong jangan tengadahkan kepalamu seperti itu dan menunduklah, biarkan darahnya mengalir ke bawah"

Ternyata siswa itu cukup penurut juga. Dan ini memudahkan Baekhyun untuk mengobati lukanya. Dan kurang dari lima belas menit kemudian, pendarahan di hidung siswa kelas satu itu berhenti dan menghasilkan sampah-sampah tisu dan kapas yang dipenuhi dengan darah.

Baekhyun sedang mengemas sampah-sampah itu ke dalam kantong plastic untuk dibuang sebelum akhirnya siswa itu mulai bersuara.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa? Hentikan membuat wajah menyedihkan seperti itu" sahutnya dingin dengan wajah datar.

Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri. Siswa kelas satu itu berbicara padanya atau orang lain? Tidak sopan sekali jika dia berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah bilang padanya Baekhyun itu siswa kelas dua? Lalu kenapa dia berani berbicara seperti itu? Tidak sopan sekali. Ditambah lagi, sudah dibantu bukannya berterimakasih, malah memarahi Baekhyun seperti itu. Lalu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memasang wajah menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menatap siswa itu dengan sudut matanya. Wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan karena sudut pandangan yang digunakan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pas untuk melihat wajah siswa itu dengan jelas. Tapi dengan begini saja, Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa siswa itu tampan.

"Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu. Harusnya kau senang dikhawatirkan!" protes salah seorang siswa yang ternyata masih berdiri di sana.

"Untuk apa aku senang? Aku tak apa-apa, jadi aku tak perlu bangga dikhawatirkan begitu. Dan lagi, wajahmu jelek sekali jika begitu. Ah, Tao. Untuk apa kau masih di sana? Aku tak apa-apa, jadi tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu"

Ah, ternyata Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri menyangka siswa itu berbicara padanya. Ternyata pria itu bicara pada dua orang siswa yang masih menonton siswa itu dan Baekhyun yang sibuk membereskan sampah-sampah kapas dan tisu.

"Sehun menyebalkan!" ucap salah seorang siswa itu dan berlalu pergi sambil menarik tangan teman di sampingnya. Pergi ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan siswa kelas satu itu berdua.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri ketika sampah-sampah itu sudah berhasil dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik semua. Baekhyun menatap siswa kelas satu itu sekilas hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada pendarahan lagi yang terjadi di hidungnya. Astaga–

–Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa siswa itu benar-benar tampan. Kulitnya yang terlihat begitu putih. Hidungnya yang mancung. Matanya yang tak terlalu besar. Bibirnya yang tipis. Astaga! Bibir tipi situ tersenyum dengan begitu lembut. Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu tersenyum untuknya. Dan –astaga! Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyangka jika dirinya pernah menyentuh wajah itu – walau hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan luka.

"Dia selalu begitu.." gumam siswa itu pelan disertai dengan senyumannya yang semakin mengebang. Oh, bolehkah Baekhyun pingsan sekarang?

"Ah, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkataanku tadi, _manager_. Dia temanku sejak kecil dan aku terbiasa seperti itu padanya" ucap siswa itu kembali pada wajah datarnya. Namun wajah itu masih dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman tipis yang – Baekhyun pernah bilang dia ingin pingsan karena senyuman itu kan?

Dan –oh! Baekhyun ingin mengutuk dirinya saat suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Ah, padahal Kris dari kelas 3-B bilang Baekhyun adalah _manager_ tim basket paling cerewet sepanjang sejarah tim basket SMA Wondeong-gu.

"Dan.. terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Apa aku boleh bermain lagi sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kau harus istirahat dulu. Mungkin hari ini kau masih harus menonton mereka saja. Jika kau menurut, maka besok kau boleh bermain lagi. Tapi jika kau memaksa, kemungkinan besok kau tidak bisa sekolah" dan untungnya suara Baekhyun telah kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ah.. sayang sekali" gumam siswa itu lagi. "Aku bosan di sini. bisakah _manager_ menemaniku?"

Dan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya saat kepalanya mengangguk patuh dan tungkainya melemas hingga jatuh terduduk di bangku yang sama dengan si siswa kelas satu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2-A. _Manager_ tim basket yang menangani tim A" bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa lagi-lagi dirinya memamerkan nama, kelas dan statusnya di hadapan siswa itu.

"Aku tahu" siswa itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kumpulan anak kelas satu yang tergabung dalam tim basket C yang sedang berlatih di tengah lapangan. "Kau telah mengatakannya tadi"

Dan jika kondisinya tidak seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan memukul kepala siswa itu karena telah memanggilnya dengan seenaknya.

"Aku Oh Sehun dari kelas 1-A" sahutnya pelan.

Dan Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu di dalam hatinya karena nama itu terdengar sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Baekhyun mungkin akan segera gila karena siswa itu – Sehun maksudnya – lebih muda setahun darinya namun memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan mungkin Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena Sehun tidak berbicara dengan nada datar seperti saat Sehun berbicara dengan temannya yang tadi. Ah, bolehkah Baekhyun melayang sekarang?

.

.

.

Angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang di luar. Bahkan walau jendela kelas sudah ditutup semua, suara-suara ribut yang disebabkan angin itu masih terdengar. Ini bukan badai, tapi ini mimpi buruk. Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah akan tiba dan angin itu belum juga berhenti. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis sekarang.

Guru Matematika mereka – tuan Cho – tidak datang hari ini. Kepala sekolah Lee bilang, istri tuan Cho baru saja melahirkan seorang putrid yang sangat cantik. Namun, mereka tak punya guru pengganti hari ini, sehingga kepala sekolah Lee mempercayakan mereka untuk belajar mandiri. Dan ini membuat Jongin kesal. Seharusnya, Jongin tidak merajuk dan begadang semalaman untuk membujuk Sehun mengajarinya. Jongin sangat payah dalam Matematika dan Sehun selalu menjadi kekuatan terbesarnya untuk menghadapi Matematika – ya, Sehun sangat pintar dan hebat.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial Jongin. Berhubung tugasnya telah diselesaikan dengan segala rintangan – termasuk amukan Sehun dengan nada datarnya yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali menendang anak itu. Ditambah lagi dengan angin kencang di luar sana. Daya tahan tubuh Jongin tergolong lemah. Dan angin kencang di luar sana bisa membuatnya masuk angin bahkan demam. Bahkan dengan berdiam diri di dalam kelas seperti ini saja Jongin sudah kedinginan.

DING! DONG!

"–Argghh!" suara erangan kesal Jongin berhasil mengalahkan suara bel pulang sekolah hari ini. Ugh, Jongin benci demam. Tapi sepertinya besok Jongin akan benar-benar demam.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo, pulang" ajak Sehun yang sudah menenteng ranselnya.

"Anginnya kencang sekali" rengek Jongin dengan wajah memelas. Jongin memang suka sekali seperti ini, bersikap layaknya anak kecil pada Sehun. Padahal Jongin benar-benar menyadari bahwa Sehun lebih muda tiga bulan darinya. Tapi sikap dingin Sehun selalu membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa Sehun tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Yah, Jongin sudah menganggap Sehun seperti 'kakak'nya. Walau Jongin tahu Sehun tak mau menjadi 'kakak'nya.

"Dasar manja! Pakai ini!" kata Sehun pelan sambil meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja dan melepaskan jaketnya lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. Sehun memang sering membawa jaket ke sekolah. Karena Sehun selalu membawa motornya ke sekolah.

Jongin menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya memakai jaket milik Sehun yang sedikit kebesaran. Yah.. sepertinya jaket Sehun benar-benar hangat. Pantas saja Sehun suka memakai jaket ini. Aroma tubuh Sehun yang tertinggal di sana masuk ke dalam rongga pernafasan Jongin. Entahlah. Jongin suka sekali dengan bau tubuh Sehun. Itu harum sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana jika nanti kau yang sakit?" tanya Jongin yang sudah memakai ranselnya.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang mudah sakit" ucap Sehun santai lalu mulai berjalan ke luar kelas. Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang. Selalu seperti ini, jika bukan Sehun yang berjalan di depan, maka Jonginlah yang berjalan di belakang. Terkadang mereka juga berjalan beriringan, tapi itu hanya terjadi saat jam istirahat.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berjalan di depan atau belakangku, eh? Kenapa kau tidak mau berjalan denganku?" tanya Jongin yang mulai kesal. Kau tahu? Jongin selalu berpikir bahwa Sehun menjauhinya. Karena Sehun hanya sesekali berjalan bersamanya.

"Bukan begitu" ucap Sehun sebelum menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jongin. "Aku ingin melindungimu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, jika aku berjalan di depanmu, maka angin yang menerpamu langsung akan berkurang. Jadi kemungkinan kau sakit juga akan berkurang. Kau harus tahu, aku melakukannya hanya karena aku tak mau kau sakit"

Jongin tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Tatapan Sehun itu benar-benar mematikan. Mata elangnya menatap Jongin tajam dengan raut wajah serius. Sehun tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

Sementara Sehun.. sepertinya Sehun baru menyadari apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Ah, bukankah itu juga merupakan pernyataan bahwa dirinya ingin melindungi Jongin? Apakah ini waktunya bagi Sehun untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin? Ini sudah lama sekali hingga rasanya ini akan segera membunuh Sehun. Tapi, apakah Jongin menyimpan sesuatu untuknya? Atau.. apa sesuatu itu bukan untuknya?

"Sehun-ah.. matamu keren sekali. Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar ya?" ucap Jongin sambil berusaha menyentuh mata Sehun. Ya, mata Sehun terlihat keren sekali di matanya saat ini. Tapi, itu hanya bagi Jongin. Bagi Sehun, kalimat Jongin tadi benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari mata elang dengan manic hazel miliknya – yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan mata milik salah seorang senior yang diidolakan Jongin.

Dan Sehun menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Berusaha menetralisir ledakan hebat di dalam hatinya. Perlahan, tangannya membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Bolehkah seperti ini? Walau hanya sebentar, bolehkah seperti ini? Bolehkah tidak ada orang lain di sini? Hanya dirinya dan Jongin. Tanpa Park Chanyeol atau siapapun itu.

"Seh–"

"Aku sedih sekali" protesan Jongin terhenti saat suara Sehun kembali terdengar. "Aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi orang itu benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa aku begitu menyukainya. Dia malah menyukai orang lain dan aku kesal karena itu. Menurutmu, aku harus apa?"

**Continue..**

**Udah ketebak, ini pasti mengecewakan ._. Mianhae~ TT_TT**

**So, mind to RnR?**


End file.
